The mess:Zoey's story
by Charnels champion
Summary: The whole multiverse is a mess. Someone has gone around, killing gods and corrupting worlds. And Zoey was pulled into the thick of it. Why? Because the person that did that... was her brother.(Zoey isn't her actual name, but because of reasons i can't write her real name)
1. Chapter 1

**World:digimon tamers**

**17:47**

It was a normal day in shinjuku, well at least as normal as can be when digimon randomly appear and try to spread chaos. Currently, the tamer named Takato Matsuki was thinking about what had happened a week ago, while Guilmon was sleeping beside him. A week ago, on Rika's birthday, a locomon had been seen riding on some tracks in the middle of shinjuku. The tamers had boarded the Locomon and noticed that it was controled by a Parasimon, which was trying to use the Locomon to open a gate to the digital world and let out more Parasimon to the Real world. The Parasimon succeeded in his plan, but Takato and his friends tried to destroy them, but there were to many and they kept coming through the digital gate, so Gallantmon entered Crimson mode, and flew into the portal temporarily and used "**Crimson light**" inside of it, which released a huge "wawe" of power, erasing the Parasimon that were left. Since then everything had been normal. Life had gone on like nothing happened. Well... thats not true. For at this moment, when Takato sat and fought about what had happend, a familiar mark appeared. To be exact, a triangel surrounded by a circel, and three triangles at its three corners. After a while, when Takato was thinking, when he felt a great pain. Thats when he noticed the glow on his hand, and looked at it. And screamed(which woke up Guilmon, who looked at him), for there were the mark of the digital hazard (which we already knew). He immediately thought '_why?'_ but whas interupted by his mobile ringing. He picked it up and said"Hello, this is Takato, but i can't really-"

"Takato, this is serius. The mark of the digital hazard si on my hand. Meet me and Henry in the park" he heard Rika say, but didn't have enough time to say anything befor she hanged up.

He immediately said to Guilmon"Guilmon, its an emergency, we need to go the the park."

"Okay Takatomon. Lets go!"

**6 minutes later**

"Where is that googlehead? This is an emergency! I have a fricking hazard mark on my forehand, and he's slacking off!?"

immediately when she said that, Takato came running with Guilmon in tow.

"Good, i fought that you were going to ne-"Rika was interuppted by a white ligth, the last thing she saw, was the red Hazard mark on Takato's hand

**World:digimon adventurs**

**14:24**

It was a normal day in tokyo, And the digidestined were enjoying the first year anneversery of the "new" group (ok, let me explain. If i wrote just "the group", then it could be mistaken for the original group without the second generation(and the original group already had their first year anniversary)). They were all having a great time, enjoying themselves. Daisuke and Ken were playing football, and currently Ken was winning with 3-2. Ken ran towards the goal, but was intercepted by Daisuke, who took the ball from him and ran towards Ken's goal, when a shimmer in the air appeared, and a digimon appeared. It was a black reptile digimon, with a mark that neither of them recognised, but it was the mark of the digital hazard. All it said(in a female voice BTW)"Gather the others, then follow me trough the portal." A portal then appeared, and the reptile jumped trough it, leaving nothing behind but the portal."We need to tell the others, let's go!" Ken said, and then ran towards the Group, who were eating sandwiches. "Guys, a portal just appeared when we were playing football, and out of it came a digimon! It only said to us to Gather the rest of you and follow it! What should we do!" Daisuke proceded to say. "I Think we should just ignore it, it could be a trap! And also, it's the one year anneversery, we shouldn't work now! Everyone who also Thinks so, put upp your hand!" Matt said. All but Ken and Daisuke's hands flew upp. "Ok then, it's decided, we are no-"Matt was interuppted by the female digimon's voice"Well, then _**He's** _going to have to teleport you forcefully there, isn't _**he**_?" Then there were a White light,and then there were no-one there. they were gone, just like the Tamers.

**World:Digimon savers**

**15:33**

It was not a normal day at DATS HQ,(Surprysingly) because there were a digimon that seemed to be different then the rest in the Human world. It seemed to be able to pop up anywere it wanted to, like it was... teleporting.

Currently, Marcus,Thomas and Yoshino was driving towards the position of the digimon, when Marcus spoke up "What is that digimon anyway? I haven't seen one like this.""I don't know, maybe it's a new one?" Yoshino answered. Everyone went quiet and thought about it. None said anything in a while, until a new voice was heard"You know, she's not a new sort of digimon, it's just that her sort is very rare." It was a female voice, but it didn't sound human. They looked at the right backseat and saw another digimon they had never seen before. It was a reptile looking digimon, like Agumon, but it had a different body structure with a strange mark (we already know what that is)and it was black and red color scheme."Who the hell are you?"Marcus said" I am Tina, a BlackGuilmon, and the digimon you are hunting is a Cherubimon, a former Guardian of god, till she defected to join my master. A smart choice, i think. Oh ,and your going to be teleported now" Then there were a Bright light and they wére gone, and the car went into a wall because no one was driving it.

* * *

><p>Well, what do you think? i Think i did a good job. If your wondering where ive been, i am having problems with forced thoughts about killing my little siblings and shit like that... yhea its a shit position im in. But, i will continue writing, because i think it's fun :). So fear not for i will stay here on Fanfiction. net.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**World: Human world**

It was an abnormal day in Zoey's life today, and that's because her brother was (supposedly) coming back. He had been missing for over 10 years. Currently, she was standing outside the very house where he went missing, and where her parents had died. Her former home. If you're wondering exactly what happened in her life well, be ready for a weird storey. thursday, the 20 of november, 2014 Her brother disappeared. There was no clues as to what happened, as the window was closed, and he couldn't possibly jump that far without hurting himself or making a sound, but he couldn't have walked out of the house, because mom was standing there, making dinner. She would have noticed! But nonetheless, he was gone, leaving the computer on in his room. No-one had seen him since. But one month later, on the spot, her parents died. The cause was a heart attack, for the both of them. But the most weird and terrifying thing was that it happened for them at the same exact moment. There was no clue whatsoever to what happened. the doctors were baffled as to what the cause was, but couldn't find anything. Zoey, and her 1 little sister and 2 little brothers, was taken to a orphanage, and her big sister,Xeadra, somehow got enough money to rent a apartment(she didn't know the specifics). The rest was just plain uneventful. She was never adopted, and after some years she moved out of the orphanage, she also rented a apartment, and she had to work hard to pay for it. But enough talk of that. Because 2 days ago, she got a call from a mobile that hadn't been used in about 10 years.

Either, the person that was on the phone had the exact same voice as pontus, her brother, or it was actually him. If it was him, he had a lot of questions to answer. But the person on the other side said to grab her older sister, and her cousins, and go to her old home. that was what she had done, and now she and her sister was waiting for their cousins, Ray and Lairon.

"When the hell are they coming? They're taking much longer than normal to get here!" Xeadra said, getting angry because of how long her cousins were taking to get there

"I don't know, but im not going to wait any longer, let's go in-"

Zoey was interrupted by a voice saying "Wait for us! We also want to see him again!" Zoye already knew who it was

"So, you finally decided to come, Roy? You took your damn time."

"What, can't you take your time to make a good entrance?"

Just as Ray said that they heard a person shout "Well, are you going to stay out there or are you going to speak to me face to face? Because, it's getting very tiresome hearing you argue and do nothing!" Zoey instantly recognized the voice as Pontus, but she couldn't see him.

Everyone looked at where the voice came from, and noticed the door to inside the house was open, and there stood a boy of 13 years with a Blue sweatshirt, and dark blue jeans. He was pretty long and thin, and had almost no muscles. He had blue eyes, glasses, black hair, and he also had a headset on him. He was smiling at them, but he also had a glint of something else in his eyes.

" It's been a long time since we saw each other, wasn't it? Well, at least were all here now right?" He said, in a pretty light voice.

"Pontus! Where have you been all this time! You have been gone for over 10 years! 10 Freaking years!" Xeadra shouted at pontus, tears in her eyes

"Oh, i've been nowhere and everywhere, done some stufff, nothing much." he answered, with a amused grin

"Pontus, theres only one thing im going to ask you, a thing i've been wondering since you disappeared. How did you vanish like you did?" Zoey asked, not looking as amused as Pontus did

"Truthfully? I got a offer, one I could not decline, and then poof! I was gone! Never to come for 10 years! But, enough of that. I Have a game I want to play with you, and you can't decline it. Im going to teleport each one of you to a different world, with different creatures and people. Any questions you have will be answered when you get there." Before anyone could say anything, there were a bright light, and they were gone, never to be seen for a long time.

* * *

><p>So, how did I do? I Think I did pretty good. And sorry for how long you have had to wait for this update.<p> 


End file.
